


Out of Feathers, Out of Bones

by PrettyPeary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara has had a real rough day, Kara needs a hug, Lena is the supportive gf we all know she'd be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPeary/pseuds/PrettyPeary
Summary: Sometimes Kara isn't fast enough to save everyone





	Out of Feathers, Out of Bones

Lena was quietly dozing on the couch, it had been a long day but she was determined to see her girlfriend before going to bed. Kara had been on Supergirl duty since lunch and Lena knew she’d sleep better once Kara was in bed next to her. So she dozing with her laptop open on her lap. She’d been fairly successful in getting work done until about half an hour ago. It had been a particularly early morning and her body was feeling it now. 

That’s where she was when the sound of feet landing on the balcony startled her awake. Lena smiled slightly at the noise, knowing it meant she would be in her actual bed soon. Closing the laptop and putting it on the coffee table Lena padded barefoot toward the balcony, expecting to hear Kara opening the door. Instead she saw Kara standing on the balcony, her hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides with her head bowed and eyes screwed shut. Lena swiftly opened the door, stepping into the chilled fall air.

“Kara, what happened are you ok?” Lena had never seen her girlfriend like this and could feel the worry and anxiety for what must have caused it building inside her. When Kara didn’t respond Lena reached out slowly and cupped Kara’s cheek in her palm. This seemed to at least bring Kara to the present as she leaned into Lena’s touch. “Kara, darling, are you hurt?”

Kara took a deep shuddering breath and slowly shook her head. Her eyes opened but were still trained on the ground, as though she couldn’t find the strength the lift them. Lena reached out with her other hand and slowly worked open one of Kara’s fists, entwining their fingers and hoping to any deity listening it would help ground Kara. 

“Did you watch the news tonight?” 

Lena wasn’t sure if she was more startled by the question or by Kara’s voice, it sounded so small and defeated. God, what the hell had happened today?

“No darling I didn’t, I was working on the couch all evening.”

Kara nodded slightly, eyes still cast downward, “There was a pileup on the bridge leading out of the city, and I was helping keep everyone in the accident as safe as I could until paramedics got there. Flame control, keeping them calm and all that. When more help finally got there, I looked around and saw a break in the bridge where a car had gone over into the river. I dove right into the water and flew the car out as fast as I could.” Kara was starting to shake as she spoke and Lena moved the hand from her cheek to hold Kara’s other hand working her fist open as she’d done before. “But, when I set the car on the bridge and tore the doors off” Kara’s eyes squeezed back shut again. “I was too late.”

Lena’s breath caught, “Oh Kara.”

Kara was shaking her head quickly from side to side, “It was a whole family, parents and three kids. And I didn’t save them.” Kara collapsed to her knees and her tears began falling in earnest. 

Lena stepped forward and tangled her hands into Kara’s hair, not knowing what to say at that moment. She knew nothing would get through to Kara tonight, knew tomorrow would be the time for helping Kara through her guilt but tonight, tonight none of that would make a difference. 

Kara was hugging Lena around the middle, her fingers clutching the fabric of Lena’s sweatshirt so tightly Lena wouldn’t have been shocked if it had ripped. A wet spot was slowly spreading across Lena’s stomach as Kara continued to sob in earnest.

“I didn’t, I didn’t save them.” Each sentence was punctuated by another sob or a gasp of breath. “I was on the bridge for minutes and didn’t save them.”

“Shh darling, I’ve got you.” Lena softly murmured into Kara’s hair, keeping her hands firmly around Kara’s head and in her hair. 

Lena wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, but eventually Kara sobs quieted and she slowly sat back on her knees. Looking down at her she looked like a shell, her face blank and her eyes staring straight ahead almost unseeing. Kara’s hands sat limply in her lap and Lena knelt down and took one of them into her own hands before gently guiding Kara up until she was standing. 

Lena led her into the apartment and back toward the bedroom, Kara simply followed behind her not talking, not fighting. Lena helped her out of the Supergirl suit and into pajamas before tucking Kara into her side of the bed and climbing in on the other side, pausing only to text Jess and tell her to cancel her appointments for tomorrow because she wouldn’t be in the office and text Alex that unless the city was burning down Kara was not available for Supergirl duty tomorrow. 

Lena then reached over and pulled a compliant Kara toward her until Kara’s head was firmly tucked under Lena’s chin and Lena had wrapped her in her arms. Kara let out a shuddering breath and slowly wrapped her own arms around Lena, pulling them ever closer together. Lena traced small patterns into Kara’s back, humming a lullaby of some sort until she heard her breathing even out and felt the Kryptonian finally go slack in her arms as sleep finally overtook her.

**Author's Note:**

> This came me like lightning out of the blue and is wholly inspired by this lovely drawing http://lesly-oh.tumblr.com/image/159872046362  
> If you liked it pretty please leave a comment or a kudos because ya girl is a slut for some affection  
> Also come bother me on tumblr! same name different site


End file.
